


Coming to a Short Sudden Stop

by raventree



Series: HC Bingo 2014 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anti-harassment Policies, Breach ofcontract, Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Hazing, Pepper Potts CEO, Termination of Employmemt, workplace bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/raventree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark Industries take their Anti-Bullying Policy very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to a Short Sudden Stop

**Author's Note:**

> My first completed bingo.

 

 “Thank you for being patient Doctor Chalmers. I just have a few papers for you to sign and then we can both get on with our days.”  
 “Miss Potts… Of course, I’m sure that whatever the problem is can be cleared up quite easily. I am surprised you’ve taken the time to give such a _trifling matter_ your attention.” Chalmers’ smile was confident, her ego boosted by the presence of Pepper Potts, CEO, convinced that it was _trifling_. Pepper did not smile. She sat at the conference table opposite the other woman and opened the thick file. She separated a few pages and lay them in front of Doctor Chalmers.  
 “If you’ll read through these, initial each page, then sign at the bottom.” Chalmers smile fell as she skimmed the form.  
 “Termination due to breach of contract… You’re firing me?! I don’t,“ She shook her head, bewildered. “I don’t understand.” She stared, wide-eyed at Pepper. Pepper folded her hands over the open folder.  
 “When you accepted Stark Industries offer of employment, you attended the mandatory induction day. Do you remember that?”  
 “Yes, but,” Pepper continued over her.  
  “During the induction, you were informed of Stark Industries responsibilities in providing a safe working environment for all its employees. You received copies of relevant Acts and Stark Industries personal policies and standards. These included Health and Safety policies, Security policies, Reporting Guidelines, the Equal Opportunity Employment policy and Employee Codes of Conduct. You signed a legally binding document stating that you understood and accepted your rights and responsibilities in maintaining and promoting that safe working environment.” Pepper activates her tablet and holds it out for Doctor Chalmers to examine. There’s a few pages of text with a signature at the bottom of the last.            
  “The hard copy was archived two years ago. Legal has sent someone to dig it out. Stark Industries keeps digital copies of everything though. Is that your signature, Doctor Chalmers?” Chalmers accepted the tablet.  
 “Yes, that’s mine.”  
 “Do you remember receiving a copy of Stark Industries Anti-Harassment and Bullying Policy?"  
  “Maybe, yes…”  
  “Then you know that the use of derogatory language, intimidation behaviour and all forms of hazing fall under both the SI Employee Codes of Conduct and the Anti-Harassment and Bullying Policy? And you know that participating in any of those behaviours has serious consequences? Consequences which include termination if the matter is considered serious enough. It should go without saying that any action resulting in physical harm is extremely serious.” She paused, waiting for Doctor Chalmers to respond. The woman just looked dumbfounded. Pepper did not sigh.  
 “Darcy Lewis, Doctor Chalmers.” Chalmers expression became annoyed.  
 “Lewis?! I barely know her. What has she been saying about me?”  
 “Before last night, nothing. Since then…Your assistant has corroborated her version of events.”  
 “ _It was just a little prank!_ If she can’t handle a _little prank_ then” Pepper cut off Chalmers shrill speech.  
 “Little pranks don’t put people in hospital beds, Doctor Chalmers. They don’t almost result in a Hulk incident.” Chalmers face went pale.  
 “The Hulk…” Pepper hid her smile, taking grim pleasure in Chalmers obvious dread.  
 “Stark Industries takes bullying and hazing very seriously Doctor Chalmers. A review board was convened early this morning to examine the statements given by Miss Lewis and Mister Apagi, as well as relevant security footage and Miss Lewis’s work area. They did not rule in your favour. Your actions were determined to be purposely malicious and designed to force Miss Lewis in to resigning from either the belief that she wasn’t deserving of the position, or out of sheer self-preservation. So yes, Doctor Chalmers, I am personally firing you. And taking great delight in it.” Now Pepper smiled.

 

 


End file.
